


It's All Kind of Freudian

by pyalgroundblz (acidtonguejenny)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crass language, Dominance kink, Knot kink, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidtonguejenny/pseuds/pyalgroundblz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris likes Peter's knot where he can see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Kind of Freudian

One of his favorite things is to watch Peter's knot fill out during sex, knocking against his belly while Chris rocks them both. Sometimes when it gets too large, gets heavy Peter has to hold himself steady because the bounce hurts him. Sometimes they go with Pete on his knees and Chris can catch glimpses of it swinging beneath, big and dark and dick drooling, looking more like tough skin than sensitive, like the palms of his hands where knife-training has turned them hard. 

It's not much of an erogenous zone. He has to bite a little and squeeze at it to get any feeling across to Peter, and it's great when Chris is too angry or too upped on adrenaline to really stamp the urge to just _squeeze_ something in his fist. The skin around the top, the bottom when he can get at it are different. Where the flesh gets a little thinner, a little softer. It's a guaranteed way to get Peter to squirm even when he doesn't want to.

It's a dominance thing, Chris knows it. He's nineteen and disgusted by his own hormones, but there's something so hot his gut goes churning and pinched about fucking a guy up the ass who has a godamn _knot_ on his penis, a tool to stick a woman and fill her up. Virility in its muskiest, ruddiest essence gone unused, unattended, bone hard against his stomach while Peter's loud and loving it in his ear and drawing blood across his back. Chris looks like he's familiar with the thin end of a whip from behind.

Creaming Peter's ass, pushing in like he's trying to choke him and staying around until he's so limp he slides out, all while Peter hums and purrs and the fucking knot is there, red like its pissed for being so purposefully ignored is just as good. Back hot and cold from a wolf's claws, said wolf all limp and appreciative and anointing him with bitten praise, _that's_ when Chris feels like he can go out and murder. Peter's second wind comes in the form of going over Chris's body with oral prayer, kissing and licking until he's high on it and he's on Peter again like he can put a baby in him if he makes him come hard enough, can leave enough in him. He likes when they part company and he _knows_ Peter's leaking spunk.

And then there are the times when he goes first. Leaves sticky and sated and stinging all over, leaves a wolf in the bed, in the grass, with his come up his ass and a dizzy, senseless smile on his face.

He tops the top dog in bed: the fuck does that make him?

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a sudden project.


End file.
